


Fujisaki's Aro Week

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [84]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: (i'm weirdly happy that all her relationship tags are & ), Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: With a little semi-secret help from Adachi, Fujisaki makes some realizations and both Valentine's Day and February itself becomes easier to bear.Happy (end of) Aro Week!(Post episode 4)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi & Fujisaki Nozomi
Series: Ace/Aro characters [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Fujisaki's Aro Week

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched up to episode 4, but what a lovely aro-spec episode that was! Perfect for aro week. So I was inspired to write this little fic by that episode.
> 
> If someone wants to translate this to Japanese, that would be amazing.  
> I apologize if I write people as too informal. I am Finnish, we are very informal people, and a lot of the formalities of Japanese culture confuse me.

For some reason, Adachi-kun has been staring at Fujisaki on and off all morning. Fujisaki doesn't know what that is about. Is he still worried about that 'fake boyfriend' discussion from the other day? He seemed fine about it, even promising to tell her mother that she seems happy without a boyfriend. That was very sweet of him. Fujisaki's not sure whether she'll take him up on that offer yet. Her mother's visit does worry her. But hopefully that will go well, anyway.

Usually, Adachi-kun is one of the first people to go to lunch, but instead he keeps glancing at Fujisaki. He especially does that any time she gets up, and when she goes in a direction that doesn't lead to him, he seems vaguely disappointed. He has never been good at hiding his feelings. Finally, Fujisaki is ready to go to lunch herself, so she decides to figure out what is up with Adachi-kun and walks to his desk. 

"Do you want to come to lunch with me, Adachi-kun?" she knows this might create rumors about the two of them, but she doesn't like his constant staring. 

"Ah! Fyujisaki-san, yes, of course. I was starting to get hungry," he laughs before almost pointedly looking at his computer screen. 

Fujisaki can't help herself and follows his gaze to the screen. She can read open tabs such as 'Happy life without romantic relationships' 'aromantic' 'single and happy'. What is this? She was just thinking about this stuff. Is Adachi-kun a mind-reader? No, of course not, that is silly. He just isn't as taken with romance as everyone else is. 

Fujisaki looks at Adachi-kun, who smiles, a little embarrassed, "I was doing some research, for a friend." 

There's something about his tone that Fujisaki can't interpret but she thinks there's understanding in it. 

She smiles and tells him, "You are such a good friend, Adachi-kun. Shall we go?" 

Adachi-kun smiles so wide it looks like it might split his face and nods enthusiastically. "Yes!" 

They go to lunch and talk and it's very nice. Adachi-kun stops glancing in her direction for the rest of the day. 

\--- 

Once Fujisaki gets home, she decides to make her own research. She is not sure why Adachi-kun was looking into these topics. Even with his lovely words about life being more than romance, Fujisaki doesn't think Adachi-kun is quite like herself. Maybe she is the friend. Maybe mind-reading is real, after all. 

First she searches the one word that caught her eye: 'aromantic'. She searches it in English, though her grasp of the language isn't perfect. But it feels safer to start with that. It's slightly removed. She does find surprising amount of information. She finds terms such as 'romantic orientation' and 'attraction' and it does seem to define what she herself feels. She decides to go one step further and tries to translate the word into Japanese. It does exist.

**アロマティック [Aromatikku]**

What a beautiful word. She might not be normal, but at least she isn't alone. She smiles widely to herself. It's not something she is ready to talk about with her mother. She can't imagine she will understand the meaning of it, the relief she feels at the knowledge that there are other people like her. Her mother will always want her to marry a rich and successful man, and some day she will have to deal with those expectations. But this knowledge will help her deal with this weekend, and all the future weekends, until she's ready. For now, this is something just for herself. And it is something she really needed. 

*next February* 

Fujisaki doesn't usually like February. The weather isn't good, and Valentine's Day has made its presence known in Japan in a big way. As a woman, it has been her responsibility to give out many _giri-chocos_ while everyone is always asking why she never gives out _honmei-chocos_. This year won't be an exception. She has many coworkers she needs to give chocolates to and it is always an annoying and time-consuming process. But this year, she wants to put some extra effort on one _giri-choco_ in particular. Adachi-kun has been such a great friend to her, that he deserves some great chocolate. Not too great, of course, but she wants to show her appreciation of him as a friend. When she gives him the chocolate, he is delighted and she toed the line just right to keep the chocolate strictly on a platonic level. 

But the real reason she isn't as bummed about February as she usually is, is what comes after Valentine's Day. The Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week. It hasn't really 'arrived' in Japan yet, but Fujisaki is happy that she can celebrate her identity in some small way during that week.

She has made small green hearts and she just got herself a white ring that she will start wearing during that week. Of course, she could have worn it since she got it, but she likes the symbolism of starting to wear it during aro week. When people notice it, they give her compliments and even though they don't know the real reason she wears it, it makes her feel happy.

She's still nowhere ready to come out, to tell people, and even though people's gossiping about her marital status is becoming more of a thing as she continues to age, she doesn't mind. She knows something they don't, and it makes her happy, whether they know it or not.

She has been wondering whether to tell Adachi-kun. He very well might already know, considering he's the one who was researching 'aromantic'. Giving voice to those words, even to someone who might know, someone who is understanding of her situation, she's not quite there yet. 

Over the week, she sees things about aro week all over social media. There is art and blog posts and some of it is even in Japanese. It makes her feel validated and happy. 

Towards the end of the week, she realizes that she's not ready to say the words, but she is ready to write them. She takes one of the decorative green hearts and writes down "I, Fujisaki Nozomi, am aromantic" and slips it to Adachi-kun in a way he will be the only one to read it. 

Later, she sees Adachi-kun read the heart and he find her gaze. He smiles wide and gives her a thumps up! Fujisaki smiles too. It feels good that someone knows. She just hopes their friendship won't lead to too many rumors. Though she could too worse than have Adachi-kun as a fake/mistaken boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the setting of the show is, so 'next February' can mean anything, time wise.
> 
> I used this site for information about February 14th in Japan. https://www.hisgo.com/us/destination-japan/blog/valentines_day_in_japan.html
> 
> Sadly, I could only find a mention of asexual awareness week in Japan, so I don't know if anything is available in Japanese, (and I google translated 'aromantic', so I hope that's the right term) but for any Japanese aros and Fujisaki's sake I hope there is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Fujisaki's Aro Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834853) by [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique)




End file.
